Love on the Beach
by Neon and Logan Hedgehog
Summary: This is what happened in my dimension on the episode 'Amy goes to the beach' in Sonic X. But, I own the characters, not the episode. But I made some changes to it. Read & Review!


**Neon: This is what happened in my dimension on the episode 'Amy goes to the beach' in Sonic X. But, I own the characters, not the episode. But I made some changes to it. **

**Read & Review!**

Love on the Beach

At the Thorn's mansion, the mobians and humans were all excited. They were going to the beach! Everyone wanted to go. Well….almost everyone.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go Neon, I mean it would be fun to get out of the house," Amelia urged the blue hedgehog.

"No, I don't wanna go. You know I hate the water," Neon said as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Come on Neon, don't be such a buzz kill," Logan joined in.

"What did you just say?" The blue blur said through gritted teeth while sending him a glare.

"Nothing, It's just that I….never mind," The purple hedgehog walked away to the plane as he tied the strings on his blue trunks.

Neon sat on the window in her usual position, hands behind her head and one foot slung over the other and her eyes closed. Christopher pouted, but then smiled. "Oh come on silly, it will be so fun, like we can go swimming and-"

"I can't swim." Neon said with irritation written on her face because of one of these answers:

**A) **Everyone knew she couldn't swim

**B) **She can't go to sleep

**C) **Chris' voice is in fact annoying!

**Ding, ding, ding! Letter C is the winner!**

"And what's the point in going there if there's nothing to do but swim, swim, swim! Not everybody likes the ocean you know!" She snapped.

Amelia sighed. "Well, there's no point in forcing you to go so I won't push you. Come on guys, let's go."

"Is all the beach stuff packed B-mo?" Noah asked his chao as he settled into his seat.

"Chao chao!" The blue nodded at her owner.

"Ready Amelia! You ready Logan?"

Logan nodded at the rabbit behind him. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright, we'll see you later Chris' and Neon." Amelia said getting into her plane.

"It's no far that I have to go to a party while you guys go to the beach! I mean look at this dress!" She pointed to her puffy pink dress. The scowl on her face slowly turned into a cheeky smile before squealing.

Neon winced at how loud she was squealing. _Man, what's with this chick?! Is she bi-polar or something? Dang, I think I'm death! _The said hedgehog thought as she started rubbing the inside of her ear.

"Aw, I love this dress so much so I guess I don't mind!" She ran over to Neon with her pink high heels and gave her a hug that almost killed the poor mobians off.

"Bye Bye Neon! I will see you when I get back! I will miss you so much!" The red head snuggled while Neon tried her best to get out of her grip.

"O-okay I get it I will mi-miss y-you t-too n-n-now can I p-pl-please have my lu-lungs h-have air n-now?!" Her face was turning bluer than her.

"Okay, I better go." The human released her grip right when the hedgehog's face turned purple and walked away, but only three seconds later did she turn around at the group. "Have fun you guys!" She ran away to a near by hot pink car.

Neon started coughing and wheezing. "Argh, I think swallowed half of the glitter that's on her! Geez, ugh!"

Amelia chuckled at her best friend. "We'll be back soon too Neon, later!"The fox said before she started the engine to her plane.

"Later guys! I'll be here when you get back!" Neon waved.

Noah and Logan waved back and smiled. Seconds later the Z Hurricane took off into flight leaving Neon to her own doing. The blue blur stood up and jumped off the windowsill and onto the ground and ran off. She ran until she stopped at a little meadow of multi-colored flowers. She picked up a purple one and sat down. She smelled it and smile.

"Who needs the beach." She said to herself as she rested down with the flower still in her hand on her chest.

* * *

Logan sighed. Noah noticed this and leaned over his seat so he could see his face.

"What's wrong Logan, something buggin' you in your trunks?" The rabbit asked with concern written all over his face.

Logan shook his head and turned to his side to be facing the window. "It won't be fun without Neon…" He mumbled, but not low enough for Noah not to catch.

"Ahh, so you miss Neon already do ya Logan?"

"What, huh, no! I don't, I-I I do not! I mean we just saw her a few seconds ago and, and I.."

"You like her." Noah said.

"No I don't! What that's gross how could I possibly…" Logan looked at Noah giving him a knowing look and smirk.

He sighed. He faced the window again and softly mumbled, "Shut up…"

Noah did a happy dance in his seat. "Ha, I knew it! Logan loves Neon, Logan loves Neon…" The rabbit continued teasing the love struck hedgehog, as said hedgehog cursed cussed at Noah. Amelia shook her head at her friends normal behavior.

_Some thing's will never change_ The fox thought as she landed the plane on Diamond Coast. She opened the doors and everyone jumped out. The crew smiled as they unpacked their stuff.

Later…..

Logan walked on the beach near the trees thinking of something. Or some_one_.

_It could've been even more fun here if Neon came. I could've taught her how to swim and we could've had a race in the water. I know she would like that. Maybe Noah's right, maybe I do like her…_

Images of him and Neon doing stuff together as a couple formed in his mind. Her feeding him ice cream. Him teaching her how to swim. Her stroking his cheek. Her and him sitting on the beach looking into the sunset and then her offering her hand, him taking it, they gaze into each others eyes and moving closer, and closer, and closer…

A very deep blush formed on his muzzle making him turn a darker purple. Suddenly a coconut fell on his head, erasing all the images that came with it. He looked at the coconut in hatred. He picked it up and threw it as far as he could. It bumped on a something in the water before landing in the ocean farther than anyone was swimming. He huffed and puffed, then shook his head.

"Look what you're doing to me Neon, you're making me crazy." He sighed.

"Hey Rebecca…I made you something special for you." He heard a voice say near him. He looked to the direction and saw a boy and a girl sitting together, and the guy was handing her something. Logan moved behind a large crab and kept watch of what they were doing.

"What is it Kale?" He heard the girl, Rebecca, say to Kale.

"It's a good luck charm, you know, to help you in the water and all…" He said giving her the necklace.

Rebecca gasped and hugged him. "I love you Kale!"

Kale laughed. "I love you too."

Logan smiled as he imagined Neon as Rebecca and him as Kale. Suddenly the crab he was hiding behind snapped his claw down on his hand.

"Kyahhh!" He yelped as he jumped out of fright and landed on his butt in the sand. The crab waddled away from him and into the ocean. He took off his glove and looked at the red bruise. He touched it and winced.

"Ow! Stupid crab." He started to walk away down the beach.

* * *

Neon walked through the door that leaded to the living room. "Hey guys, who wants to play these awesome video games I bought?!"

Silence.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Realization then hit her, she chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they went to the beach." She walked over to the table and sat the video games down and placed the flowers she picked from the meadow earlier in the vase.

"Oh so you're here now are you?!" Chris' aunt, Catlin, yelled as she stormed over to Neon.

"Yeah, um…is that a problem?" The blue blur asked.

"While you were gone, Blan came by and dropped this off." She shoved the TV in the hedgehog's hands.

"Let me guess, her master told her to drop this on us right?" She asked the older woman.

"I don't know. She just told me to give it to you and press the red button."

Neon pushed the red button and pop came the ugly evil fat nemesis Neon knew so well as Dr. Ometlia. "Hello there my friend, if you are watching this then that means I am up to no good. For you! Because right now, I am rebuilding the Thorn's hotel into the base of OmetLand! And force the people that live there work for me! Isn't being evil great?!"

Neon growled. "You better get moving my friend, because my robots are working fast!" The camera moved to the robots building and taking down the hotel.

"Get moving. This TV will now explode in 5…4…3…2…..1!"

The TV exploded on the mobians and human. "I need to get going! See ya later Catlin!" The blue blur turned into a blue blur as she dashed out the living room door and mansion.

Before she left, she could faintly hear their chief Evan scream, "What is this mess?!" and Catlin trying to explain. She ran faster to Diamond Coast.

* * *

Logan walked around, looking at all the people running and screaming. "What is going on here?!" Logan asked when he made his way to Amelia.

"Ometlia is attacking! Come on!" The fox took off with Logan close behind.

"Come on, where is that blasted hedgehog?!" Ometlia yelled.

"I'm right here Dr. Omelet!" A blue hedgehog yelled with an all to well voice.

"Neon! Glad you showed up!" The doctor greeted as she turned to face Neon.

Neon screamed. "Man, I will never get used to see her ugly face!" She laughed.

Ometlia growled and pressed a button. A machine rose from the water that was in a shape of a squid. "I heard that you were afraid of water so I lowered you to the ocean!"

Neon smirked. "Come and get me fatty!"

"Go get her Squidzo!"

Suddenly the squid snatched Neon and dunked her in the water. "Bahhhh!" She screamed as she was under water. She came back up and gasped for air.

"How does it taste?" The red headed woman asked.

Neon made a disgusted face. "Salty! But refreshing still!"

"Then have some more!" But before the machine could dump her, she jumped out of the water and tried to escape its grip, but it was too tight.

Logan saw the game of tug of war beneath them as him and Amelia flew in the Z Hurricane. He put on a determined a face and opened the window.

"Logan are you crazy?! Get back in here!"

Logan shook his head. "She needs me Amelia, I know how much she hates water."

**_Flashback_**

_An eleven year old Logan and a ten year old Neon were walking next to their favorite lake. They were the only one that knew about the lake, so it was a secret. They were deep in conversation as they walked on the rock covered path._

_"But still, why can't there be a water flavored ice cream or a snow flavored ice cram? Or a chili dog flavored ice cream! Oh my god I would love that!"_

_Logan chuckled. She was so silly at times._

_Suddenly Neon slipped on a rock and fell in. She screamed as she got covered in water. Logan gasped and dived in after her. The lake was pretty deep from a normal one, so deep you can drown in it and possibly never find the body. Logan swam faster and faster in the water, but he saw no hair that was the color of blue. He ran out of oxygen so he resurfaced._

_"Neon! Neon where are you?!" He saw a few bubbles on top of the water so he swam there. When he got there, he dived in a second time. Again, he could not find the young hedgehog. But when he was about to resurface, he saw her at the bottom of the lake. He went deeper and barely grabbed her hand when he ran out of breath. But he was determined, so he held his breath longer and grabbed her hand. He swam to the surface and to the path. He carried her to the path and placed her on it._

_"Neon, Neon. Can you hear me?" He shook her._

_No response._

_He pressed down on her stomach 20 times twice before she started coughing and throwing up water. He patted her back as she coughed._

_"Hey, you okay?" Logan asked._

_Neon looked to him. "I hate water."_

_Then, both of them busted out laughing._

**_End_**

Logan narrowed his eyebrows. "I'm going in." He jumped off the plane and fell down to the battle ground. He took out his sword and sliced the squid's arm in half.

Neon freed herself from the tentacle. She looked at Logan. She smiled.

"Thanks." She ran off to defeat the machine. He chuckled.

"Hey Neon!" Amelia called from above. She dropped a gold ring and Neon caught it with ease.

"Thanks Amelia!" She turned into a ball and dashed into the squid machine and bashed all around in it. When she came out, it exploded and collapsed in the water.

"I'll be back you pest!" Dr. Ometlia yelled, then flew off in her hover chair.

"Hey, you guys okay down there?!" Amelia asked from the plane

Neon waved. "Yeah we're fin Amelia!" She yelled back.

She turned back to Logan and smiled. "Thank you." She tuned to walk away.

"Hey wait."

She tuned around to see Logan holding up a necklace with grayish blue shells on it that you would find on the beach, but these looked rare.

"Hm, what is it?"

Logan chuckled and shifted nervously. "It's a good luck charm. You know, when you're in the water, it well bring you good luck. I, ahem, made it for you. It was supposed to be made up of pink ones, but I know how much you hate pink so I replaced it with blue and gray ones. I, ahem, made it for you…."

Neon looked at the gift. "Really?

Logan nodded with a shy smile.

Neon faintly blushed, and reached out to grab it when the ground started shaking. Neon and Logan lost their balance but grabbed each other to stand. The necklace fell from Logan's hand, but before he went to go get it, a giant machine that looked like a cobra fell on top of it, smashing it to pieces.

Logan gasped. "Y-your n-necklace!"

"I told you I would be back!" Ometlia screamed from the sky.

"Ometlia you-you-you hag! Argh, I hate you!" Neon screamed with rage, and tears welled up in her eyes, but she wiped them away before they could've been noticed.

"You wanna fight kid?! Fine! Cobrola, attack!" She yelled and the snake went after her. She zoomed away from Logan faster than the speed of sound.

_I gotta keep him safe, no matter what…_ She thought.

Logan went over to pick up the necklace. He keeled down and held it in his hands. He growled and frustrated tears welled up in his eyes.

"A-all t-th-that work….f-for n-nothing." He whispered to himself. He squeezed it as more tears fell down his face. He looked at Ometlia and growled and gritted his teeth.

"Now, you are gonna pay!" He screamed in rage and ran to the robot cobra and took out his sword. And one by one, he sliced the snake down. He sliced all the way up to the head and when he struck the top, he was sprang from the head and up to Ometlia. He made his first sword go away and out appeared a bigger and sharper one. He swung the sword down on the sword down on the hover chair, making it fuss and explode with him on it.

He fell down from the machine and into the ocean at a very high height. Neon gasped. "LOGAN!"

She ran to the ocean and exhaled as much oxygen she could without breaking her lungs and dived in after him. She could've sworn she heard someone call her name, but that doesn't matter right now, what matters right now is Logan. She dived deeper and deeper. She saw him floating down to the ocean bottom, still holding the necklace. She swam deeper and deeper until she reached him. She pulled him to the surface, and when she swam to land, she saw they were no longer near the resort.

She pulled Logan to the sand and checked his pulse. No beat. She pumped his chest 20 times twice. No beat. She gulped and sucked in more oxygen, pinched his nose together, pressed her lips onto his, and breathed into his mouth. She did the same ting three times and finally he started coughing.

He opened his eyes a little bit. "Ne-neon." He lost conscious before she could respond.

A few minutes later, Amelia flew down to where they were and both mobians got him into the plane. Neon faced Amelia when she was about to leave.

"Hey Amelia?"

"Hmm?" Amelia asked as she faced her friend.

"Can you not tell him I saved him and tell him you and Chris' did?"

Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

Neon smiled. "Thanks. See ya later." And with that, she zoomed off.

* * *

_Neon ran ahead of Logan laughing. _

_"Hey! No fair!" He ran faster, his legs pounding the ground, and his heart pumping his blood faster._

_"Wait Neon, hold on!" He yelled as he got slower. Neon stopped and tuned towards him with a small smile on her face._

_He looked at her, and she smiled wider. She turned to him and with that she said.."WAKE UP LOGAN!"_

Logan screamed as he flew up in his chair. He saw Noah smiling at him innocently. "What, it wasn't me."

"Where am I?"

"At the Chris' villa."

"Oh…Who saved me?"

"Amelia and Chris' did."

Logan looked around. "Where's Neon?"

Noah shrugged. Logan shook his head and stared down at his right hand. _The necklace_….He sighed and looked down.

"Hey what's up man?" Noah asked as he sat down on the chair next to Logan.

"I…I lost a necklace I made for Neon." He said quietly.

"You mean that thing I saw you making earlier?" Noah asked.

"You saw me?" Logan asked back.

Noah smile. "Yeah, you had this weird determined look on your face when you were making it. But anyway, that thing?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah…it was supposed to be a good luck charm when she was in water. I guess…my luck wasn't enough…" He said sadly.

Noah patted his back with a smile. "Don't worry buddy, I bet she's very lucky…"

Logan looked at him and sighed. "I guess so.."

* * *

"Achoo!" Neon rubbed her nose. "Man today was crazy." While she said that the image of her giving Logan CPR came to her mind. She pressed her fingers on her lips and blushed.

"Achoo!" She rubbed her nose again.

"You gotta stay outta the water Neon." She stood up and held the necklace made of rare shells around her neck.

"Unless…" She smiled. "It's for Logan…."

**_End…._**

* * *

**Neon: Read & Review….that's all I gotta say. I'm ****_really _****sleepy so I'm gonna head to bed..**

**Oh, and sorry to those people who love or likes pink…it's just not my color**

**Peace! *Yawn*…**


End file.
